Itzel's Paradise
by Isa The Awesome
Summary: Itzel Diaz meets a man named Hiei. They think nothing of each other at first and they slowly grow to be friends. Sooner or later, he falls for her. Watch as our favorite PMS-ing midget loves a human. Pairings include HieixItzel, KuwabaraxYukina, KuramaxBotan, & YusukexKeiko. I solemnly swear to keep Hiei out of the OOC realm.


**Me:My name is IsaTheAwesome and this my newest story and the first chapter out of many. For those who read**_**Girl Next Doo**_**r and are wondering why it's down, I realized I wrote a Mary-Sue.**

**Summary: Itzel and Hiei start to keep diaries and through the diaries, it's tracked their meeting and love story**

**Also, it'll be their diaries and possibly a 3rd POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, Hiei wouldn't be such a midget.**

**Hiei: Bitch**

**Itzel: Do not talk to my creator like that, without her, the Diaz family wouldn't be alive.**

**Me: Thank you, Itzel. Hiei, don't make me go Mexican all up in your ass.**

**Yusuke: Just get on with the chapter, so I can go back to boning Keiko.**

**Hiei, Itzel, & I: O.o**

**Me: He's right. Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, I present to you, Chapter 1 of Itzel' Paradise, Itzel Noemi Diaz and Hiei Jaganshi.**

_Itzel's Diary,_

_Monday, March 5th, 2012- 6:21 PM_

I don't know why I'm doing this, I just feel I need something for to keep me, I'm just a normal teenager living in Texas, that's all I've been. I was never special; I just lived the life of an overweight teen trying to lose weight. Yes, I am overweight, but I managed to stop caring in 8th grade, when the bullying stopped. I go to Sam Rayburn Senior High School in Pasadena ISD. I'm smart (in AP classes) but I suck ass at sports. I can draw but then again I'm in choir since I wanted to make a connection with a dude in Church choir.

I guess someone might find this, so I might as well describe name is Itzel Noemi Diaz, Chicana born. I'm 18 years old and look like the average Mexican. Dark, natural tan (not like the STD ridden hoes and man-whores from that mind killing show named Jersey Shore). I'm 5'6 and weigh 160 lbs. but since I love black, my frame looks thinner. I have an ass but my boobs manage to make them look like the size of a black guy's dick when having a hard-on. I have dark brown eyes or chocolate eyes under my average forehead filled with tiny acne scars that extent around my face. I have broad lips that are normal in color and I have an average nose that sets apart my high cheek bones. I have a mole at the top of my right nostril that is above my mole right above my upper lip. I have broad eyebrows and long eyelashes that cover my almond- shaped eyes. I have dark mahogany long wavy that becomes curly at the bottom and a bit reddish that goes all the way to the start of my boob's area. I have a short upper body that is the boss of my long, dancer legs. My looks are okay, I guess, I'm not butt ugly, but I'm not Kim Kardashian.

I love making dirty, sex, & yo' momma jokes, I just do. In fact, I was the winner for the Texas rendition of Yo' Momma. I am strong but I am terrible at running. I am bisexual, it's my sexuality, I didn't choose. I do believe there is a God but I'm still finding my beliefs. I live with both my parents in a 8- room house in the lovely little street of View.

I am the third oldest out of 7 kids; there's Joel Xander and Juana De Jesus (the twins born on June 26, 1991), then there's me (January 28, 1994), there's Lexi Jane (May 17, 1995), Pablo Arturo (February 28, 1997), Jay Alexis (December 3, 1998), and Nicole Marie (June 3, 2000). So it's boy, girl, girl, girl, boy, boy, and girl. Our mother is an ex- model and our father is a doctor (Alejandra Elizabeth and Joel Xander) who love us and would destroy anyone who would try to harm us other than ourselves.

My personality is not the best. I can be shy at times, but confident and outgoing at its best. I'm kind and friendly to most people but, when people get on my nerves or piss me right the fuck off, I will be the biggest bitch in .5 seconds. I have anger issues but I try to hide them. My worst quality is that I'd rather lie than tell the truth just to impress people since I'm such a good actress. I'm trustworthy even though I'm the school's best liar.

Well, that's enough for me today, I'll continue tomorrow.

_Hiei's Diary_

_Monday, March 5th, 2012- 9:56 PM_

Why in the hell am I doing this? I don't know. I guess because Kurama said I have to let some steam go. Grrr, if he wasn't a known comrade, I'd send his ass back to the Spirit World. Well, my full name is Hiei Jaganshi and I do not know my age. I'm an S-class demon , and I'm exceptionally strong for my size.

I'm pretty sure someone is going to find this and they're not going to know who I am. On to my appearance, I'm 4'10 but with my 5 in., gravity deifying hair, I stand to 5'3. I weight around 140, but lean and muscular build make thinner that I should be. My eyes are crimson and a bit off the chart when it comes to normal eye shape. My hair is spiky and raven colored, with white, low highlights, and navy-blue at the tips. I have regular peach-tan. My nose is a bit pointed because it's a bit average in size. I guess I have small lips at average color.

I have a twin sister name Yukina, but since I don't want her to be ashamed of me, I never told her since we were separated at birth by the bitches- I mean Ice Maidens, who threw me out since it was an all-female race. Shortly after, my mother committed suicide. Apparently, it's not ok to "interact" with a male, especially a fire demon.

Well, it's 10:10 PM and I'm going to train again. I'll see this notebook later.

**Me: How was that? Was it a Mary-Sue. Review, or I don't continue and the Diaz family dies.**

**Itzel: Review, I don't want to die.****Also, if your Mexican, jamm to some Nortenas while reading this. If your not Mexican, jamm to hip-hop.**


End file.
